Nothing Special
by L Miss Sunshine
Summary: The night Alex Danvers changed her mind about being intimate.
1. Chapter 1

Here we go, new fandom, new smut stories... I tried to keep the cheesy level low. They're both so tough ;)

* * *

"Do you want candles?"

Maggie stopped halfway on her way to the fridge, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Candles?"

"Yeah, candles... It's romantic. Some... some people like candles... I thought for... you know the mood?"

"The mood? Danvers what're talking about?" Maggie asked, but Alex could see a hint of a smile on her lips. She was overreacting, she knew that, but Maggie made her feel so... Nervous? Excited? Pretty much like a teenager, for sure.

"I thought... because you're staying for the night. It's silly I know, it's my first time and the other first time was far from being... anything special so I thought, this time, I'm going to nail it."

"Nai-"

"That came out wrong! Totally wrong!" Alex said, realizing she was gesturing wildly again. That was her, giddy little happy Alex Danvers. The one side of her that was so new to everyone. She wasn't used to be out of control. Maggie made her forget her surroundings, forget her well trained senses and her very controlled body motions. The only thing left was her smiling and being happy. Thoroughly odd.

"I agreed to sleep in your bed Danvers, everything can but nothing has to happen. Please calm down." she said with a smile. In one fluent movement she took two bottles of beer out of the fridge and slowly came over to the couch where Alex was sitting. She loved watching Maggie doing anything, because she did everything with such a perfection Alex was never able to take her eyes off her.

"It's stupid, I feel like a virgin again."

"Reasonable."

"Yeah but we're grown ups...people have sex, no big deal right? Nothing special." Alex said, feeling her hands getting sweaty as she took her bottle from Maggie.

She knew Maggie's perfume by now, it was a slight bloomy scent that perfectly fit to her calmness. The detective made everyone feel at ease and Alex slowly started to relax as soon as she felt her girlfriend's shoulder on her's.

"Nothing special? Really? I think having sex is very exciting..."

Alex felt her eyes on her. For a second she could not think about anything to answer. Instead she looked at her girlfriend's dimples that showed with a seducing little smile. She leaned forward to kiss her, a sensual and longing kiss that lingered a few seconds. It was just the beginning of a heavy making out session, just as the one's they'd shared in the past few days.

Maggie's eyes were shining when Alex withdrew. She loved that glowing expression and she wondered what she would look like when... Would her eyes be closed or slightly open to look at her? Suddenly Alex realized she'd never enjoyed watching, not even fantasized about another person coming. It never seemed a pleasurable thing to witness, but seeing Maggie like this, just a second after they kissed, made her want to witness Maggie having an orgasm.

"I'm sure it's exciting with you..." She whispered back.

"I'm nervous too, you know?" Maggie whispered against her lips, stealing another kiss.

"Why would you be nervous?"

"It's my first time with you... And from what you said about your experience with intimacy, I guess you have high expectations..."

"What? You're saying I won't see stars? Cause that's what people say and I've always wondered..." Alex went into her thoughtful pose, very well aware of Maggie's laugh. She was glad they could talk about this. She was glad Maggie had worries about it too.

"Have you ever... had... an orgasm at all?" Maggie asked.

"Sure I had... just... not with other... like never during sex. See, I never really got the point of... you know?"

"Of what?"

"You know... the in and out? I never really got pleasure from it...?" She said, suddenly whispering like she had just spoken out her biggest secret. She'd never talked about it with anyone, not even with Kara. It was the one thing she consciously kept to herself for years.

"I felt like... I don't know, like an alien and it just got worse the older I got. Friends would tell me about one night stands, getting really excited about it and I tried and tried during college... just... never anything special. So I gave up."

She felt tears coming and she hated to cry in front of Maggie. Just in that moment she realized how deeply she felt like having missed something very important in her life. She remembered how dirty she'd felt, when she used those men just to feel something, just to feel normal.

Maggie's arms felt comforting, her scent, her warmth, Alex let herself sink into her girlfriend.

"You're not alone with this... You wouldn't believe how many women told me the exact same thing Alex... There's nothing wrong with you."

Alex shivered hearing those words. Maggie took her left hand to lift her chin and kiss her.

"There's nothing wrong with you sweetheart, I'll show you."

They kissed and Alex felt it, she felt how right this was, how tender Maggie's hand wandered under her shirt and over her stomach and she felt the tingling sensation it gave her. Suddenly there was an overwhelming need to pull Maggie closer, to kiss her deeper, to run her own fingers along the soft skin of her girlfriend's stomach. Without thinking much about it, she straddled the detective, losing her hands in long, curly hair.

Maggie gasped in surprise, boldly bringing the fingers of her right hand to unclasp Alex's bra. They kissed wildly and Alex just loved how Maggie slowly took her lower lip between her teeth. She did it again the second she cupped Alex's breasts with both hands.

Feeling completely overwhelmed, Alex let out a sigh. She rolled her hips into Maggie's crotch without really knowing what she did, her lips were pounding from the heavy kissing, but she wanted more.

"Do you feel it?" Maggie whispered against her mouth, slowly stroking Alex's breasts with her full palms. Alex could only nod, the passion made her mouth dry and her moves erratic.

"Take me to the bed."she whispered, gasping when Maggie instantly stood up, holding her up by the ass and she just wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's slim waist.

"Gee, you're stronger than you look" she said, nibbling on Maggie's neck.

"And you're even lighter than you look".

Her bed wasn't far from the couch. Soon she felt the coolness of fresh sheets against her skin. Maggie's body hovered over her and she couldn't keep her hands away from the detective's toned stomach. Maggie got the hint and took off her shirt and all Alex could do was watching her. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

Hesitatingly she brought her hands up to stroke Maggie's back, feeling the muscles under her skin and eventually she managed to free her lover from her bra. Maggie was watching her with a tenderness that made Alex feel butterflies in her belly. She didn't know were to go from here. Maggie was the expert and she just didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her, but just as she was thinking that she knew she already did. Being the good detective Maggie was, she sensed it, of course. Instead of saying anything she just leaned in for a kiss while grabbing Alex's hands and put them onto her breasts. Another sigh exited her mouth and Alex felt the heat in her core rising. She'd imagined how Maggie's breasts would feel like, but this was beyond anything she ever felt. She hesitatingly stroked the soft skin under her hands, enjoying the feeling of hard nipples rubbing against her palm, a sweet sensation that kept her out of breath.

She felt Maggie's kisses against her neck while her hands wandered under her shirt again, eventually helping Alex to take it off along with the bra that had been loosely hanging around her shoulders. Being exposed like that made her feel dizzy. Maggie pushed her back into the sheets, bringing herself to lay on her. The sensation of skin on skin made Alex's hips rise again and she whimpered in surprise when Maggie brought her leg between hers, slightly pressing her thigh into her core. The pressure was unbearable and her hands erratically wandered around Maggie's soft upper body. Their kisses were soft though, passionate, but deep and slow. How much she loved breathing in Maggie's breath, it was just like a drug.

She felt Maggie's lips wandering from her neck to her collarbone, soft hands massaging her breasts until Maggie lay between her legs, stomach pressing into her core and her lips sensually sucked on the skin of her breasts. Alex couldn't do anything, she just lay there, squirming, desperately searching friction between her legs. The feeling was new even though there had been people sucking her breasts before, she remembered that it had brought up expectations like this, she had felt a burning need between her legs before but it never really got satisfied. She was afraid it would happen again. It just felt like a déjà vu.

Maggie's hands were slightly shaking when she pulled down Alex shorts, leaving her girlfriend only in her panties. But as soon as she lay her hands on the newly exposed thighs, she felt Alex tense up. At first she thought it was a reaction of pleasure, but when she kissed Alex's stomach again, she realized the agent had stopped rolling her hips and the muscles she was kissing stayed tensed. A look into Alex face said everything. She was terrified. Maggie went up again, softly stroking Alex's cheek before kissing her on the lips.

"We can stop." She whispered.

Alex shook her head no and pulled Maggie back into a kiss.

"Alex..."

"No please, Maggie, I'm okay, please don't stop." She whispered between kisses, but Maggie knew better. She always did.

"You don't need to bottle up your feelings anymore Alex. Please, talk to me."

Alex shifted away a little, not used to being pushed out of her comfort zone. She knew she couldn't keep anything from the detective and maybe it was exactly what she'd needed.

"Has anyone ever went down on you?" Maggie asked and the worried expression on her face made Alex feel worried too.

"In fact yes, many times and it wasn't... I don't... what if... it happens with you too? I couldn't...Maggie I don't want to disappoint you."

"Sweet little Danvers, you could never disappoint me." Maggie whispered and her eyes went soft again, maybe even loving. Alex felt comfort shining around her, a deep calmness that was purely Maggie.

"We'll just take a go and see where it takes us? No pressure, okay? I just want to be with you whether you have an orgasm or not."

"And you won't be disappointed? If I don't come?"

"No. As long as I can be near you I'm fine."

Alex felt herself relax. Maggie's hand soothingly stroked her arm, slowly heading for her shoulder. Suddenly she could feel the heat coming from Maggie again, her skin was burning hot against hers. Warm, heavenly breath surrounded them when they fell into a kiss again. Soon, very much sooner than Alex had expected she felt the need again. It was the way Maggie moved against her that made her feel dizzy with lust. She found herself touching her girlfriend impetuously wherever she could reach her skin. Just feeling the muscles of her shoulder when she went down again made her feel the need. Maggie's lips kissed their way to her thighs, slowly lingering and worshiping her. Alex felt the tension so much she needed to grab the sheets in anticipation. Watching her girlfriend kissing her skin so tenderly was thoroughly thrilling. Her lips traced the hemline of her panties and by now Maggie was able to smell her. She knew she was wet, but when Maggie kissed the soaked spot of the fabric she felt just how incredibly wet she really was. A part of her almost felt ashamed.

"From my point of view everything is just as it needs to be." Maggie purred, slowly pulling the fabric down before throwing it over her shoulder. Alex's heart was pounding so fast, she felt it with all of her body. Blood rushed in her ears as Maggie looked at her completely exposed body. Never in her life had anyone ever looked at her like that. It was more than desire, something more essential, a look that made her feel like a queen, worshiped and loved.

She wasn't prepared for the sensation that was Maggie's tongue. Within seconds she'd found just the right way to circle her clit and Alex let out a surprised moan, knowing that if Maggie would keep doing that she'd come very quickly.

Words left her mouth but she couldn't keep herself from moaning. She heard herself whispering her girlfriend's name through a cloud of dizziness. All she could feel was the overwhelming need to come and she wanted to tell Maggie to stop, because she wanted it to last, but everything happened so fast. She grabbed a fistful of Maggie's hair, feeling her orgasm coming when she suddenly felt a finger entering her and she couldn't believe it, neither she fully realized what Maggie was doing there but it felt amazing. Her screams were completely out of control and all her senses were focused on the sensation that was happening. Maggie's fingers strongly penetrated just the right spot, her tongue was steady, so steady it was just a matter of seconds. Alex came with a breathy moan, grabbing the sheets and shaking erratically. She was still shaking when Maggie scooted up again to softly kiss her sweaty forehead. Strong hands took her into a warm embrace.

"Oh wow." she breathlessly whispered. Her eyes were closed as she felt the waves ebb away. "That was... that was fast..."

The detective's chest shook with a chuckle. Her hands slowly caressed Alex's sweat covered skin, every touch sending sensations through her body. She wasn't used to be that sensitive. Sure she has had orgasms, but never like that.

"I can't believe you were worried..."

"The earth could be attacked by alien warriors, I wouldn't leave this bed tonight. I mean... we have a whole night right?"

"And the morning."

"And the morning. God yes." Alex whispered, looking at her girlfriend's flushed face. She saw the lust in her eyes and just the thought of the possibilities that night offered made her shiver in anticipation. She kissed Maggie with force and pushed her back into the sheets. Tonight was the night and she was determined to pleasure her girlfriend.

* * *

Thanks for reading folks, leave a comment if you liked it or if you found errors etc. (English is not my first language, so I'm happy to have feedback of any kind).


	2. Chapter 2

Alex felt the exhaustion the orgasm had left her in just a second later. Her arms were weak when she leaned over Maggie to kiss her, to taste herself on her lips. It was oddly attracting. Maggie's body was warm and promising, her hips rolled upwards, desperately searching friction while Alex struggled with her exhaustion. The orgasm had left her sensitive and lazy, but she couldn't get enough of kissing Maggie's soft skin all the way down to her breasts. Her arms were shaking, but she didn't want to stop.

"Alex..."

She thought Maggie wanted more, so she softly took one nipple between her teeth, making her girlfriend gasp in pleasure.

"Come back here..." Alex stopped, watching the brunette before scooting upwards to kiss her.

"You're shaking..."

"It's fine."

"Really?"

"I just..." Alex hesitated with a nervous chuckle. "I just came so hard..."

Maggie's smile was breathtaking, so much that Alex felt embarrassed. She was so bad at this and she simply didn't know what to do from now. Surely, she ruined the mood.

Maggie pushed herself up and quickly changed their position to straddle the agent. Alex shamelessly gazed at her girlfriend's body that was presented to her in an absolutely perfect way. She couldn't keep her hands to herself. The moment she wanted to touch her, Maggie grabbed her arms to pull her up so that Alex was facing her breasts. Alex began slowly sucking on them, letting her hands fall down to Maggie's rolling hips. Right in that moment she knew Maggie would guide her through this, she would show her what she liked and just while Alex realized this, Maggie took her right hand into hers, guiding it all the way down to her pubic bone. She was perfectly shaved and so unbelievably soft, Alex felt the sudden need to run her lips over the soft skin. She would do that later.

Her fingers boldly went south, softly touching wet folds and suddenly she realized she'd been holding her breath. Her forehead lay between Maggie's breasts and suddenly all of her concentration went to explore this breathtaking moment. Touching Maggie like this was beyond anything she'd ever imagined. That was how everything was supposed to feel and for the first time she truly felt like having a whole, full and happy life.

They stayed like this for a couple of seconds. Maggie's arms embraced her, holding her with such love, that Alex was close to cry again. She felt relieved, knowing there was indeed nothing wrong with her, that she loved touching Maggie with all of her heart. She kissed the warm skin right above Maggie's heart, wrapping her left arm around her fragile form and finally ran her finger through wet folds. She felt Maggie shiver just when she found the clit and she stopped thinking about doing anything wrong, instead, she let herself sink into the blissful feeling of Maggie's body reacting to pleasure. Hands tangled up in her hair and she felt Maggie's grip getting stronger, her breath was erratic already. Strong hands pulled her into a passionate kiss and soon Alex could feel her own wetness pooling between her legs, her own need was so strong she couldn't really catch a coherent thought. Maggie whispered something she couldn't quite understand but she instinctively did what she could imagine was what Maggie wanted. She entered her, slowly moving with Maggie's hips.

"Not too deep... Just...shortly after..." Maggie whispered and for a second Alex felt insecure again, but she did what she was asked for. Soon, Maggie's moans got louder and she knew she'd found the spot. Maggie's hands grabbed her shoulders, sometimes even sinking her fingernails into her, but Alex loved feeling the passion that radiated from her girlfriend. Her moans were captivating and Alex felt their vibration against her lips when she kissed the chest in front of her. Every motion was just perfect, the body she was holding began to shake. Suddenly Maggie broke their rhythm and held onto her as if she was to drown.

"Just like that Alex... Keep... Keep... Uh" her whispers broke away into deep, guttural moans that made Alex mad with passion. She felt spasms around her fingers and against her palm the second Maggie stopped moving, instead she held Alex so tight it almost hurt. One or maybe two breathtakingly beautiful seconds of spasms and Maggie's fingernails in the flesh of her shoulders and then she heard the most beautiful and strongest moan she'd ever heard in her life and it nearly made her come undone.

Maggie's body weakly fell against her and she didn't dare to move her fingers or her entire body at all. It was silent and calm and she only listened to their breaths and occasional soft moans. Alex kissed Maggie's neck, slowly running her lips over the sweat covered skin, breathing in the scent that was purely Maggie. After another few seconds, she wanted to withdraw her fingers, but Maggie hold her back.

"Move" she whispered, eyes closed and deeply concentrated. Alex began to move her fingers again, slowly, because she knew she'd be sensitive too. She was focused on her girlfriends face, on the way her eyebrows raised in pleasure, the way her delicate lips parted to let out the softest of moans. Her hands wandered over the skin of Alex's back and everything felt so soft and intense.

"Did I hurt you?" Maggie asked, finally opening her eyes to look at her girlfriend. Alex was taken aback by the beauty of her eyes and found herself unable to speak. She feared her voice would be trembling under the emotions of this moment. Instead, she shook her head no and kissed her. She was about to stop moving her fingers when Maggie's hips began to roll again.

"You're good at that..." She whispered between kisses and Alex felt a jolt of pleasure run through her, hearing the need in her girlfriend's voice. That surely was something she wanted to hear as often as possible.

"You're so..." She started to say, but she failed to find the right words.

"Yes?"

"Breathtakingly... Perfect... And.." Alex choked on the word. She'd never been able to use it to describe anything, but it seemed to be the only word that would fit.

"And?"

"So... Sexy..." She said, releasing the breath she'd been holding in.

Maggie smiled and Alex was surprised to actually see her blushing.

"And..." Maggie started, slowly pulling Alex hands away and pushing her back into the sheets. "Do you still feel like something's wrong with you?" She asked, running her right hand over Alex stomach, down to her hips.

"Hell no!" Alex breathed, almost choking on her words when she felt Maggie's hands come closer to her core again.

"I'm right where I belong."

* * *

So, I thought something was still missing with this story and I decided to write a little bit more :) Thanks for reading and have a nice day (or night) :)


End file.
